Questionable Realities
by Alexx Riott
Summary: DISCONTINUED. HBP Spoilers! After the events of Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts, strange things are beginning to happen. Deaths, revivals, love, friendship, and so much more! Slash! HPTR!
1. Chapter 1

_Questionable Realities_

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I know I've been dead to the Fanfiction World for quite some time. I've been unbelievably busy with Wonka World-awaiting the arrival of ACharlie and the Chocolate Factory. I decided to hold off for a while on my other fanfictions and the ones forming in my brain and write my second ever Harry Potter ficcy! Be warned, though, that I have been influenced by Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! If this goes well, I'll continue. Review please!

**Summary: **After the events of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, strange things are beginning to happen. Deaths, revivals, love, friendship, and so much more! HP/TR!

**Pairings: **So far...Harry Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)

**Warnings: **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Spoilers and Alterations of the newest book!

**Disclaimer: **If I DID own Harry Potter, there would be a whole damn lot of slash!

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Thoughts

/Blah/ Tom

Blah Harry

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was the last week of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was dead, Snape was on the run with Draco by his side, parents were yanking their children out of the school faster than thought possible, and the Savior of the Wizarding World was beginning to have some most unusual dreams. Usually, before all of this, he'd have dreams of many volumes- some would comfort him, some frighten him, and others sadden or anger him. But this peculiar dream he'd snatched up recently took the cake. It was something unlike Harry had ever experienced, and, to say the least, he was confused

In this particular dream, he was alone. Friends, classmates, family, anyone he knew and even some he didn't accused him; blamed him as the cause for the many deaths taking place in the world around him. The young parselmouth would beg and plead with them, chanting in a broken whisper how sorry he was-that he didn't mean it. None of them seemed to hear him at all; spitting venomous words and accusations towards him. Even when he became impossibly distraught, overcome with grief; when he believed there was no more reason for him to live, they continued. Until, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. The faces and their words would dissipate, replaced by a warming, male voice that murmured soft words of protection, of dedication and loyalty-of love. Gentle kisses would be fluttered down his neck in an earnest passion, the mesmerizing scent of butterscotch and something the boy couldn't quite place encircled him. As he leaned into the careful ministrations, he would begin to lose his grasp of time, the dream continuing on that spot like a CD with a scratch. Then, unfortunately, he'd wake up...alone, sorrowful, and disappointed.

As he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, the green-eyed wizard was unsure of what to make of all of this. All that registered in his mind was the man who held him. His voice captivated him, though he didn't have an inkling of the other's identity...Even though he sounded familiar. It just felt right to be held by this man, considering he'd never really had the chance to be by anyone else. His stomach fluttered when he thought about the loving caresses and softly spoken words, a cherry blossom-pink flush adorned his cheeks.

"Harry! Harrrryyy!"

"Wha-?" Green eyes blinked and seemed to sharpen, then moved to the speaker.

"Mate, you looked like a love-sick girl! Bloody hell, Harry, you'd think-ow!"

Hermione had swiftly kicked Ron in the shins after hearing where this conversation was going. She shot him a glare and then offered her raven-haired friend an apologetic smile.

"Don't mind _Won Won_ right now, Harry. He's being an insensitive jerk."

Harry just arched an eyebrow in slight confusion, then held in a chuckle as Ron twitched at Lavender Brown's, his ex-girlfriend's, pet name.

"What was that for, 'Mione! You act like your jealous or-ouch!"

The bushy-haired girl had elbowed him in the ribs, glowering at the youngest male Weasley. She continued to throw him harsh looks, almost daring him to say something else. Harry knew he wouldn't, unless he'd like another row with Hermione's canaries. He turned his emerald gaze to his friends again after a few moments, suddenly wishing he could've warned Ron ahead of time about their other friend's currently temperamental mood.

'Ah well, Ron, your loss...'

/But most certainly not yours./

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He gave the Gryffindor Common Room a once over, confusion reflecting in his green eyes. Hermione and Ron didn't even notice, still sitting in awkward silence-refusing to look at one another. He swallowed hard, managing to do so noiselessly.

/I'm talking to you through a sort of...telepathy, if you will. I do hope I didn't startle you too bad/

Harry blinked. It was him! The voice from his dreams! Taking in a shaky breath, he decided there was no choice but to answer. Maybe, he'd even get some of his questions answered.

W-who are you?

/An...admirer.../

Harry tensed. _An admirer?_ Could this actually be a stalker? The dreams a warning of what this other male could possibly want from him?

/I mean you no harm...I simply wanted to speak with you./

Why are you an admirer? I want the truth. And who are you?

There was a pregnant pause. /You'll have to find out yourself./ The man seemed to hesitate. /Tom./

What?

/My name/ the mental voice repeated/Tom./

Oh. Well...you know I'm Harry...?

/I do./

The sixteen-year old frowned slightly. Tom...? Why did that name sound so familiar? And that voice? Why couldn't he remember?

/You're lonely./

No, my friends are right here.

/But you're still lonely. They don't understand what you've been living through./

And you do?

/Yes./

Harry chewed his bottom lip, frantically searching his mind for any 'Tom' he knew. Tom from the Leaky Cauldron...Dean Thomas...No others came to mind, though he had a nagging feeling there was another one.

Tom?

/...Yes/

Why are you talking to me?

/I'm...lonely too.../

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: **Well? What'd you think? Should I continue writing or just trash it? My brain is numb...I've been up for days...Is my Wonka Muse causing me to continue writing strange, new stories? You tell me. -Grins- Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Questionable Realities  
_

**A/N: **Well, so far so good. I got bored and decided to write the second chapter already-the same day! -Thunder and lightning appears behind her- Anywho, Harry was supposed to have symbols around HIS telepathy too, but it didn't show up after I posted it. Please Review!

**Review Responses: **

Cozboz:_Hermione too violent? Hm, she most certainly was like that towards Ron during HBP. Sorry if it's all confusing, too, it'll be cleared up._

Cheese Rebel: _I thank you for your kindness...and word of...cheese. -Coughs- Harry doesn't remember Tom Riddle for a reason...I actually have a plot for once. -Grins-_

Pickle-Kitten: _I'm glad you liked the first chappy! No, this Tom Riddle isn't a Horcrux. I can assure you of that._

**Disclaimer: If I DID own Harry Potter, there would be a whole damn lot of slash!**

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Thoughts

/Blah/ Tom and/or Harry

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

/I'm...lonely too.../

Harry was about to reply when his mental connection was suddenly shattered. Ron was shaking his shoulder a bit, a concerned expression on his face. Hermione was beside him, worrying her bottom lip, brown eyes locked on her friend. It seemed like they'd forgotten their argument for the moment-too troubled about their friend. The emerald-eyed male held in an irritated sigh. He arched an eyebrow and cast the two a wary glance.

"What's the matter?"

Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat. "You, Harry! You just...started drifting!"

"Drifting...?"

"Yes! You wouldn't talk or anything, it was almost like you fell asleep!"

At seeing Ron's vigorous nod, he frowned. Was the conversation with Tom what caused that to happen? He swallowed his pride and looked back to his two friends.

"D-do you know anyone by the name of Tom?"

Both stared at him, wearing identical expressions of bewilderment. The two made eye contact, as if they were discussing an urgent matter without words, trying to grasp the right answer. The brown-haired witch was the first to take a glimpse at Harry.

"Tom?" She repeated, slowly, as if she wasn't sure that's what he'd said.

"Yes. Tom. How many do we know?"

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, a pondering expression appearing on her face. She used her other hand to count her fingers, almost as if she was ticking off each one. She held up three fingers.

"We know three. Tom the bartender from the Leaky Cauldron, Dean Thomas, and Tom Riddle."

Harry blinked as she spoke the last name, tilting his head to the side. "Tom...Riddle...? I don't remember hearing that one before..."

Ron and Hermione paused and gaped at him, surprise etched onto their faces. How could Harry not know who Tom Riddle was? He'd been fighting him his entire life, for Merlin's sake! Did he hit his head? Or worse, did Snape hit him in the head?

"Harry...You've been...Tom Riddle..."

For once, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her year, was at a loss for words. Ron just continued to gawk at his friend, unsure of what to do or say. Shaking his head abruptly, the red head laid a hand on his best mate's shoulder, squeezing it a little.

"Mate, you should get some rest...All that's happened has prolly caused this..."

Harry just blinked and allowed himself to be brought up to the guys' dorms. He cast the two one last confused glance before laying down and letting the darkness consume him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: **Ack! Short chapter! I know! -Looks around for the evil muses- Well, the next one will be out shortly. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more reviews. I have a feeling that I'm losing my touch...Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Questionable Realities_

**A/N: **Alright! Chapter three! I swear that this one will be longer! -Grins- I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reading. And...to let you all know, I sometimes post a new chapter straight after two or three reviews...So I might not get to all of you until the next chapter. Savvy? Please Review!

**Review Responses: **

SolitaryPoison: _Aw...don't get too emotional! I don't like it when people cry! -Hugs-_

NekoDawn: _Hee, hee...I'm glad you like the story. I'll update it as quick as possible. I put all my Anime/Manga fics on hold for this...And, for the record, I forget everything a lot too. -Smiles-_

Cheese Rebel: _Yes, abuse! Evil teacher abuse! Snape! Ah! But...couldn't teachers be related to string cheese if they eat it? Hmm... I got the plot from my muses. I'm sure they could whip you something up as they've given me hundreds this week. Don't worry, I'm always kind of...crazy...or insane...I don't scare easy._

Raion: _I'm glad you liked, even though it was incredibly short...Harry pays no attention to the fact he can talk to Tom through telepathy for the same reason he doesn't remember him. -Grins Again-_

Jonna594: _Glad to hear you enjoyed it. -Nods happily_-

**Disclaimer: If I DID own Harry Potter, there would be a whole damn lot of slash!**

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Thoughts

/Blah/ Harry or Tom using teleathy

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ron, don't you think Harry's been acting kind of nutters lately?"

The said boy looked up from his breakfast, swallowing a mouthful of hash browns. He paused to take a sip of iced pumpkin juice. After a quick glance to see if the topic of conversation had strolled in or not, he replied.

"Well, he's been off, he has. I dunno if it's the shock of Dumbledore being dead, or the fact that Malfoy took off to be a Death Eater with Snape."

Hermione frowned. "You didn't know then?"

"Know what?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Ever since Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban, he's been planning revenge on Harry. Why wouldn't that also make him boast about being a Death Eater?"

"Yeah, but Snape! Harry said he could be trusted! I mean, he even had Professor Dumbledore fooled!"

The brunette gave her friend a pained look. "But then Harry warned everybody that he and Malfoy were up to something all year...Don't you feel guilty that we didn't believe him?"

Ron just shrugged again, piling eggs into his mouth. Harry had walked in and, for once, he was smart enough to know that the conversation was over. He swallowed again and gave the geen-eyed teen a faint grin. Harry returned it with an even fainter one. Hermione's chestnut-colored eyes shifted from Ron to Harry, then to her lap. She didn't really know what to say to him...considering his...memory loss.

Ginny plopped down alongside of Hermione, giving them all a warm grin. She was happy, now that her and Dean were back together. They'd fought earlier in the year, when Harry had snuck by them, making it seem like Dean pushed her. The red-haired girl filled up a plate and sipped her pumpkin juice daintily, emanating waves of sparkling joy. The trio stared at her curiously a moment, then shrugged it off.

It didn't take long for the youngest Weasley to notice that Harry wasn't eating, just gazing blankly at his plate, pushing the contents around with his fork. She sighed and grasped his hand. He looked up, seemingly startled out of his daze.

"Hm? What is it Ginny?"

"You alright?"

He blinked. "Yeah..."

"They why are you playing with your food instead of eating it?"

"I...I'm not hungry."

"Oh." She let his hand drop, a frown on her face as he stood and left.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

/What happened/

Harry mentally cursed. /What/

/Language, my pet. Why did you cut me off yesterday/

/I didn't...my friends were.../

/They were trying to get your attention./

/Yes...Tom/

/Hm/

/Is your last name Riddle/

The was along, awkward silence. /Yes. Who told you/

Harry fidgeted slightly, unable to bring himself to answer. Tom seemed wary that he possessed that information. It _was_ only a name, right? So why did it bother him? And how come he still thought it sounded familiar?

/Harry/

/Y-yes/

/Who told you/

/I...I asked my friends who we knew by the name of Tom...they mentioned your name...but...I don't know you./

/I see./

/W-why don't I? They said I do.../

/I am not sure, Harry. I doubt we've met./

Harry drew a shaky breath, letting it out a moment later. /Oh.../

/You should rest./

/But I only got up an hour ago.../

/I can talk to you there./

/What/

/Just go to sleep./

/...Okay.../

Harry slowly walked up to the boys' dorms in Gryffindor Tower, throwing himself carelessly on the bed. Shock was the last thing he felt as the world around him drifted away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, my friends. I just feel that it's easier to continue from here in a new chapter. -Smiles Lightly- Anywho, I am looking for Forum Roleplayers interested in roleplaying to my novel, _Demon Huntress_. View the information at the site below, but take out the spaces. -Winks-

h t t p / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / t a k a r a r p g /

The actual forums can be found at the address below. I'm Kikyo Speedwell. Lord Itsukii, Raven Speedwell, Kaito Hakuro, and Shinto Nagasaki are taken. You may request to be one of the other characters I have listed, or, create your own and send me the information. Don't forget to put the underscore where I mentioned, savvy? Please Review!

h t t p / s 7 . i n v i s i o n f r e e . c o m / T a k a r a **UNDERSCOREHERE!**R P G s /


End file.
